Children's sleeping apparatuses such as rockers, bassinets, sleepers and portable cribs are known in a variety of forms. Many such devices are bulky and cumbersome to transport or store compactly, or may be difficult for an adult caregiver to set up for use.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved sleeping apparatuses for children that can readily be reconfigured between a compact configuration for transport or storage and an expanded or upright configuration for use. It is to the provision of improved sleeping apparatuses for children meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.